Darkness Follows
by Via Teal
Summary: She didn't have to know he thought it was the most amazing thing in the face of Gaea...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>It had been happening often now. It started out as something small, even when I started growing, I was more than happy about it, if only I knew. Ignorance is truly bliss.<p>

"_Like Oh My LEVIATHAN! Tifa! I am now officially 5'6! I'm only one inch shorter than Spikes now!"_

"_Well, I'm impressed. You grew four inches in 6 months. Are you sure that's normal?"_

"_Of course Teef! It's all those hormones that were lacking during puberty that woke up!"_

_Tifa smiled at this, a sly "I'm-plotting-something-you-won't-like-but-I-will-love" smile._

"_Well! This calls for a girls shopping day out! I'll call Shelke and Elena."_

_With that she left, leaving me begging Leviathan for mercy on my Ninja soul._

Then, my senses improved. Smells became stronger; I started recognizing people before they entered the room simply because their scent was near.

"_You better hide that cell phone Denzel. Spikes is coming."_

"_You're just saying that to scare me!"_

"_Fine! Don't believe me!"_

"_Denzel what are you doing with my cell phone" _

"…"

"_Told ya he was coming."_

"_Yuffie, how did you know I was coming?"_

"_Yeah how did you!"_

"_I could smell your hair spray and the gasoline from Fenrir's exhaust."_

"…"

"… _Impressive."_

My hearing increased, my sense of touch became more vivid, and then my eyesight became sharper. Red Lights should have gone off when I grew so fast, but I only started getting scared when I realized the darkness didn't affect me. I went to the only person I knew could help me or at least understand - Vincent.

"_Vinnie?"_

"_It's Vincent."_

"_Vincent I - Hey! Don't look at me like that I'm being serious!"_

"_I apologize; you never call me by my proper name."_

"_Well, this is a serious matter! Vincent I need your help!"_

"_With?"_

"_The Dark"_

"_I refuse to check for monsters in your bedroom Yuffie"_

"_No Vincent! I mean - I mean the dark isn't affecting me."_

"…"

"_As in, I can see in the dark as clear as daylight and …"_

"_And?"_

"_And I - I can hear it, hear it calling for help." _

Vincent didn't take kindly to my "joke" as he so called it. As a matter of fact, he left me with only a warning about my sick humor being hurtful or something! Jerk! How dare he assume I was joking about something so serious? From that day on I stopped talking to Vinnie - err - I mean Vincent. Since apparently, he still saw the lying materia thief, not a good friend who saved his life - twice! Thank you very much.

In 6 months I grew 4 inches, in 7 my senses enhanced ten-fold, and in 8 the whispers started. The most reasonable thing would be that everything would stop right? Wrong! 10 months after the fall of DeepGround, the whispers turned to screams and when they happened all I saw was black and purple swirls surround me. Much like right now actually! Only a minute ago I sat up screaming for help in my bed (more like Spikes and Teef's guest bed in 7th Heaven), and now the dark engulfed as I heard the pleas for help.

There was no question about it as my forehead laid in between my knees and my arms hugged my legs to my chest - I needed help. But who could I tell! Vincent practically gave me the invisible finger with what he did. Cid and Barret were just too old, too close-minded; I can picture them telling me to stop being a brat and just drink my beer! Tifa … no, definitely not Tifa, she would be too protective, too passive. Maybe I could tell Cloud, there is a chance his reaction will be a Vincent replay but - I don't have a choice at this point.

Speak of JENOVA! I could hear Clouds voice as the voices quieted down, but the swirls remained.

"Are you okay? I could hear your scream for help in the garage?" his tone non-interested as always. I could tell Tifa sent him.

"Cloud … I can't believe I'm admitting this out loud Spikes" My voice came as a barely audible whisper. "I'm scared"

"It was only a nightmare Yuffie. You will live."

"No Cloud … I can't see you. All I see is black."

"Yuff -"

"ALL I SEE IS DARKNESS! CLOUD PLEASE! ALL I SEE IS THE DARK!"

My body involuntarily started jerking and sobbing. The swirls of dark and purple slowly diminished and I saw Cloud reaching for me as a more familiar darkness took over. Unconsciousness is a bitch.

* * *

><p>"Cloud, what exactly happened to Yuffie? Reeves voice sounded strained, being head of the WRO was a full time job after all. After Yuffie passed out, Tifa had called Reeve - which in turn called all of AVALANCHE to an emergency meeting.<p>

"She screamed for help while I was working on Fenrir. I went to her bedroom to check on her, she was rocking back and forth on the bed." Clouds eyes were staring at the coffee mug in front of him, contemplating what he saw. "She told me she was scared, that all she could see was the darkness. After that she screamed and passed out."

"That's when I came into the room" Tifa followed in, "Cloud was trying to hold her still."

"Hold'er _Still_? I thought you said she passed out dammit!" Cid's smoke was about to fall off his mouth into his own coffee mug as he yelled across the table.

"She was … but she kept clawing her face in an unconscious state, begging to be found and helped."

"It is unlike Yuffie to hide something like this." Nanaki spoke, his tone still containing his infinite wisdom. "She would have mentioned this to someone while it was still early. She is not one to keep secrets like this."

No one notice Vincent sink deeper in his chair and collar - No one but Cloud that is. Mako blue met a stoic crimson gaze, he knew something alright.

"Vincent. What do you know about this?" All eyes turned to gunslinger; he did not move a muscle just looked up to meet his leader's eyes.

"Yuffie had mentioned this … Two months prior" Hell broke loose as the tan fist of a pilot connected with the pale chin of the gunman

"You _pasty _son of bitch! She told you and you said nothing!

"Calm yer ass down foo! We don't need yo murdering the vampire!

"Cid, I merely thought it was a tasteless joke." Vincent kept his monotone as he spoke to Cid. "As for you Barret I assure you I am not a vampire."

This was not the kind of meeting Reeve was expecting when he called up the team. The Head of the Air Force being held back by the Head of Energy Development from attacking his Head of Security. At the same time his other head of departments just sat contemplating what had happened. He didn't even realize Shelke now stood in front of the open door staring blankly at the scene before her.

"Members of AVALANCHE, Commander Tuesti. We have Yuffies' test results." The brawl stopped immediately, before Cid could open his mouth again Reeve responded.

"What's her condition?"

"She is currently in a drug induced state to prevent her from injuring herself. Physically she is … Superior. Her senses are comparable to those of Vincent Valentine, her blood also showed evidence of an advanced genetic pattern found in DeepGround soldiers more specifically Tsviets and …"

"Shelke … what is it?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi's blood contains contaminated deposits of bioplasma … Terra Corrupt"

"How could that be possible! Yuffie has never been exposed to contaminated Lifestream!"

"Actually Commander Tuesti, I believe she was … Nero the Sable"

* * *

><p>Please Review! Tell me if you would like me to continue this story :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>All eyes fell on ex-Tsviet. The meaning behind her words understood by no one, not even the Commander.<p>

"Care to explain how Nero the Sable has anything to do with Yuffie's state of being?" Vincent practically growled at the young Head of Bio-Engineering. He might no longer be the host of Chaos, but he sure as hell still had three other demons at his disposal.

"Think about it Vincent Valentine." Shelke looked directly at the gunslinger as she spoke. "No one has ever survived being sucked in by Nero's Oblivion."

"You and I did"

"You were the host of Chaos at the time, and my shield materia kept me from being directly exposed to it. Yuffie Kisaragi is the only person alive to ever return from Oblivion without protection and without previous exposure to Terra Corrupt."

"Wait a damn minute!" Cid interrupted his smoke lost somewhere on the floor; much to Reeve's distaste. "Yer saying the brat got psycho from floating around in that freaks darkness?"

"You are correct Cid Highwind. But just _floating around _wouldn't have made her react this way."

"… Shelke" It was Vincent's turn to interrupt. He kept his gaze on the floor as he spoke; ashamed he didn't believe Yuffie when she first warned him of her state of being. "If being exposed to Nero's Darkness is not enough to tear apart someone's sanity, what is?" In any other situation, the gang would have been surprised - even joke around how talkative the stoic man and woman-child were being; the situation however did not lend itself to such musings.

"As a former Tsviet, I know it is possible for Oblivion to keep its host alive, much like Chaos did to you Vincent Valentine. But for that the host, in this case Nero, must make a connection with a "pure" soul."

"It is possible, that this connection was made while Yuffie Kisaragi inhabited Oblivion … However we will only know if Yuffie Kisaragi tells us what happened in the time she was there."

"So let's assume Nero made this connection with Yuffie." Tifa was now extremely concerned for the young shinobi. "Why is it affecting her the way it is? Why is she going through these changes?"

"It is very simple Tifa." Tifa was the only person Shelke ever addressed without a last name. "Oblivion would have left a small part of itself within her. If that is the case, then it is adjusting her body to fit its needs, making her stronger so she can support it. It is of great importance we speak to Yuffie Kisaragi when she wakes, if a connection was made, then it is most likely that Nero is still alive."

No one spoke afterwards. All eight people silently contemplating the words just spoken. Each with different thoughts of the Ninja Princess currently drugged in the WRO's hospital wing. All hoping that the connection was not made, or that there was atleast a way to break it. All but one, no one saw Shelke Rui give the smallest of smile with the hope that perhaps Nero really was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuffie P.O.V<strong>

Truth be told, I prefer the small hospital room I am currently in then the guest bedroom of 7th Heaven. That in itself is shocking since I, The Great Ninja Yuffie, hate hospitals. Hospitals are icky buildings that smell too strongly of antiseptic, but the whiteness of the sheets, and the walls (Leviathan! Even the décor was white!) Is better than the darkness of the guest bedroom. The fluorescent lights are currently a blessing … perhaps I should make a holiday for them back in Wutai (yes fluorescent light day, sounds catchy! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk). I have only been awake for - hmm lets see - FIFTEEN MINUTES! The nurse had visited me during this time saying she will tell Reeve that I woke up. Whatever he was doing was taking to long, as exciting as an empty, smelly, white room is I for one, do not enjoy being alone.

I sat up on the bed, noticing all the I.V plugs. What in Shiva's icy bra happened to me! OH MY LEVIATHAN did I hurt someone! My thoughts were interrupted as eight people rushed in my room, closing in around my bed. This is far to close for my tastes.

"Bunch of freaks! Take a step back you're contaminating my clean hospital oxygen!" I noticed a few sighs of relief and small chuckle from old man Cid.

"That's my brat alright!"

"Duh! What did you expect old man!"

"Yuffie are you feeling better?" I turned my head to see Cloud kneeling next to my bed. Over the past ten months I've been living in Edge, Cloud and I have established a close relationship. Not close romantically, but definitely one of understanding. Of course I'm not sure if Cloud considers me his confidant, I thought I was close with Vincent, but his "Invisible Finger" shattered that illusion. You just don't know with these emo-angst-muffins y'know?

"Yeah, no voices … or swirly dark smoke of doom. I say that is definitely better."

"You gave us quite the scare Yuffie!" Oh no! Tifa was getting motherly, her hands on her hips as she pretended to be angry. "Don't you ever do that again or I'll tell everyone what happened the night of "Remnant-Free" celebration party!"

"Hey! We promised that would stay between us and the Turks!" Her angry façade broke as she burst into giggles. If I wasn't currently wired, I would have punched her for mentioning that little "incident" with Reno.

"What happened between you and the Turks?" Clouds suspicious glare shut us both up as we looked at each other trying to suppress giggles.

"I am sorry to interrupt this girls." Reeve stepped forward and walked to the other side of my bed. "But I believe Shelke and I must speak with Yuffie."

"About?" I raised an eyebrow at Reeve.

"About what is happening to you Yuffie Kisaragi." I flinched slightly as that _ingrate's _voice sounded from beside Reeve. How did I not notice her there? OH WAIT, I did. I simply refuse to acknowledge her presence unless it's business. Since I am currently going cookoo, I will grace her with my best monotone _haha_.

"And what is happening to me, Dr. Rui?" I turned my face into a blank slate (at least I hope I did). She's not even worthy of my hatred. She's just staring at me … OH it's ON! If she thinks she can out-stare me she has another thing coming! Filthy, ungrateful, little whor-

"Ladies, gentleman. Would you please give us some time?" Reeve spoke as he gently placed a hand on Shelke's shoulder. She broke eye contact. IN YOUR FACE! Bitc-

"Of course Reeve. Let's go boys." Tifa pushed Cid and Barret out, Cloud stood his ground.

"I will be waiting just outside the hall Yuffs." With that he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and walked away.

"… Reeve, I'm staying." Woah! I didn't even realize Vincent hid in the corner. My respect to his sneakiness, not even I, The White Rose of Wutai, can find shadows in this white hell.

"Very well then. Shelke could you please begin?"

"Yes Commander Tuesti."'

* * *

><p>"Soooo … I'm being constantly mind raped by Nero." How Peachy<em>.<em>

"No, Yuffie. That is only if a connection was made. Only you can answer that."

"Reeve … I was floating in darkness. How am I suppose to know if a "connection" was made?" Funny how you didn't deny me being MIND RAPED!

"Yuffie Kisaragi." Great that _thing _is speaking to me. "When you were in Oblivion, did you communicate or had any contact with Nero the Sable?

"Of course I -" _did. _Damn. I did.

"… Yuffie" Vincent is making eye contact. No look away! Look away! "... What happened before I found you in the darkness?"

I can't even look at them as I speak. Some things just aren't meant to be remembered.

"Well I didn't spend what felt like an eternity floating around y'know? …" I began slowly, remembering what occurred in Oblivion.

* * *

><p>"<em>OK … think Yuffie, think. How to get out of this mess?" I looked around my current prison. No exits. No light. No floor? Just a limitless amount of threatening dark swirls and a stain glass door … Wait a minute. "That door wasn't there before but … I'll take my chances anything is better than zero gravity."<em>

_I twisted my way towards the door. Floating in the darkness was much like swimming. The movement was far more painful though, and with each swing of my arm and kick of my leg my skin burned. As I opened the door my feet touch the ground - the stain glass ground. After poking a bit and making sure it wouldn't break I walked forward. The room was round, it had no walls, just a purple, black and gray stain glass floor. As I reached the center I realized the floor formed an image of Nero on one side. Sooomeone is a little full of their selves. Hmmm no other doors, just a lighted stain glass floor surrounded by Oblivion._

"_Well, Well, Well. Looks like Nerie has a stain glass fetish." I smiled at my own joke, because I, The Savior of Earth and Sky! Laugh in the face of death!_

"_I believe it's … Classy." I froze. Nero's voice echoed through the area. If anything he sounded amused so perhaps he won't break my neck … hehe. I turned slowly, afraid he might misinterpret my intentions if I moved to fast. The last thing I needed was to die in this place. He stood where the door once was, his uniform was now all black and the restraints that once held his arms appeared shredded - revealing tattoos that ended at his wrist. His expression was blank (behh no surprise there), he wore no muzzle - revealing a Glasgow smile (wow revelation day for the Nero!)._

"_It would be classier if it wasn't a giant self portrait of you."_

"_Ahh but then it wouldn't truly be a place to call my own."_

"_You live here? Inside your own darkness? How charming."_

"_It is the one place where I am free of restraints." At this he pointed at his face._

"_Cut the crap. What do you want?" I knew I should probably change my tone but either way I was gonna die sooo no need for politeness. Especially not towards the enemy._

"_To make a deal with you." I sent him a questioning look. "It will benefit us both. Or at least me and your precious Valentine." He grimaced as he mentioned Vincent, his Glasgow smile made the gesture looked ridiculous. "If you accept this deal, I will give Vincent … time to reach my brother Weiss. All with a minimal struggle from my part."_

"_Why would you let Vincent reach your brother? Why should I believe you huh!"_

"_My reasons are my own!" He lost composure. I hit a nerve, ten points for Yuffie, Zero for the Sable freak!_

"_What do you want in return? There's nothing I can give you" Beat that smart-ass._

"_All I want … is a kiss from a beautiful maiden." Not what I expected. I almost fall over in shock. Bastard … he's smiling at me. In all honesty Nero without the restraints looked like the guys I usually hit on when I'm drunk at 7__th__ Heaven, so that wasn't a problem. However, he is the enemy, the enemy who could have easily killed me during the past ten minutes or so. If I accept, I will be helping Vincent and I will most likely die; if I don't - well I just die. Guess there is no harm in ONE innocent kiss if it's in the name of helping a friend save the world._

"_Okay … But just one kiss."_

_If he was surprised, he didn't show it, he just started walking towards me. In one motion he pushed my chin upwards, bringing his lips down on mine. It was clean kiss, no tongue or cheap feel-ups. Just lips in what seemed like too long for my tastes, far from what I expected. I must have looked confused as I looked at him. The blank expression was back on his face._

"_You didn't think I asked for my personal enjoyment now did you?"_

* * *

><p>"… And then I was back in the zero gravity place with a vicious headache and Vincent feeling me up from behind."<p>

The room was silent. Reeve's jaw hanged as he processed my story, any sort of authority his posture carried was gone as he stared wide-eyed at me. Vincent leaned against the wall, eyes closed with his right hand touching his forehead; probably blaming himself for everything. Shelke, she just sat there, on the edge of my bed. She stared at me like she was trying to figure out if I was lying.

"I need a coffee." Reeve broke the silence as he hurried out of the room. Never thought I'd see my _fearless _boss run in panic for coffee, _pfft! _

"… I apologize, for not believing you Yuffie."

"That's ok Vinnie! Just get me some moogle fries and a shake. Since I am starving and hospital food is icky!" He nodded and stepped out of the room, his cape turning his leave into a dramatic exit. Great … now I'm alone … with _her. _

"Yuffie Kisaragi." I merely turned to look at her. "We are going to have girl talk."

"Wait what? Shelke I don't think-"

"You will tell me in specific detail how it felt kissing Nero the Sable."

"Shelke? Are you okay?" This was officially freaky. She's not standing up to leave. Damn.

This was going to be a long night …

* * *

><p>AN: The scene of Yuffie's flashback is similar to the "Dive to the Heart" from the Kingdom Hearts Series.

Thank you for reading and please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless stated otherwise.

**Also, Special thanks to Lartovio and Pangpond for being my first reviews ever!**

* * *

><p>Vincent Valentine expected many things when he opened the door to give Yuffie her cholesterol-filled meal; he expected her to complain on how he took so long, he expected her to say that getting said meal didn't make up for him not believing her, he even expected her to say she changed her mind and make him return the meal and buy something else. When he opened the door however, he received two twenty year old women (who happened to hate each other for the past ten months) gossiping like fifteen year old girls.<p>

"- And he like, grabbed my chin firmly not harsh. It was like he was showing me he was "the boss" but still not some brute and -"

"Are you implying Nero the Sable to be dominant in a relationship?"

"Hmmm, perhaps but based on his relationship with Weiss …"

"Agreed, it is quite debatable where he stands in a relationship."

"Yeah, kinda like if Vincent is a pedophile."

"Vincent Valentine is very attentive to children."

"Maybe that's why he let you join. He wanted some of that nine year old love -"

"… _**Ladies**_"

"…"

"…"

"Your meal Yuffie."

"…"

"I will leave this at the table."

With that, Vincent shot both women a warning glare and exited the hospital room. He would most surely need a drink after hearing _that _nice little conversation.

"What an awkward way to end the night, huh Shelke?"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"How long has it been now?"<p>

"Three weeks. Feels like a lot more." Far more. It had only been three weeks since I was in the WRO's hospital wing. After Reeve gained some sense after his _I-need-coffee _breakdown, it was decided that Vincent was going to look for Nero - since he was clearly still alive and Shelke was to look through the DeepGround files and find anything regarding Oblivion, Nero, and the contaminated lifestream experiments. Everyone else was just support, including me, sadly. Over the past three weeks I've been confined to 7th Heaven and WRO labs - Boring!

"How are the side effects of carrying Oblivion?"

"Well Spikes, if anything they are freaky on verge to awesome!"

"…"

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me! It's less aggressive since I realized what it is and I managed to move around the swirls the way I want them to!"

"Still doesn't make it awesome."

"It just is. It feels powerful, I feel powerful. Of course I'm powerful without it - since you know I am the White Rose of Wutai … but with it I feel invincible. Either that or Denzel is sneaking hyper in my water as a lame prank." Nope, it's Oblivion. Even if it feels foreign and it's really scary caring a black abyss of doom around, it also feels empowering; if I would jump of a building I could probably land and not end up like a Yuffie-Pancake!

"Perhaps it's both."

"Ha-ha look who finally got a sense of humor!"

"It helps when I don't dilly dally."

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Am I your confidant?"

"… Yes."

Well, that doubt is closed. Cloud is the only person I can really talk to now a days - well and Elena. Yes Elena of the Turks! I suppose being kidnapped and almost violated by a fat pervert really gets people bonding; she's currently in Icicle Inn doing some job for Rufus or whatever so we haven't talked much. With her currently gone, Cloud and I have been having a lot of moments like these. Just us two getting his crap on Fenrir ready for deliveries, talking, and then sitting in silence - well I sit and he finishes up on delivery records before bed.

"Yuffie, time to go."

"Yeah I know, Night Cloud"

"Wait. Catch." He threw me a small box, no bigger than the palm of my hand. I took the lid off to reveal a small night light, the base was black and the light bulb had a small moogle pattern.

"Sleep with the moogles"

* * *

><p><em>Oblivion. I was there again. The once harmful dark mist no longer burned my skin; the zero gravity no longer affected me as I walked towards the stain glass door. Last time I was here, I was in such a panic I didn't even look at it properly - it's beautiful. The outer rim was a thick black, followed by shades of gray, each formation getting lighter as they reached the center. In the center two black figures (that with further inspection I realized was me and Nero) stood sideways, looking at each other. The figures did not touch, just stood giving a profile view of their selves. My figure looking up at Nero and Nero's looking down to mine, both surrounded by glass lightly stained purple to give the appearance of glowing.<em>

_The room past the door, was the same as before, same size, same colors, same image of Nero to the right and - and now there was an image of myself to the left._

"_You don't waste anytime do you?" I know he's here, I can sniff him! Burning wood and Mako, yup that's his scent alright._

"_It is not in my nature to procrastinate."_

"_Is it in your nature to keep me in the dark about what is going on! No pun intended by the way."_

"_You do not now what is happening to you? I expected Shelke to tell you seeing how I told her …" I turned to face him, was it to much for him to just appear infront of me? He looked like if he was extremely confused._

"_She … is not dead is she?" He hesitated. Oh So Nerie does care about someone other then Weiss. Better save that information for later._

"_No, she told me. I'm the reason you are still alive. And I'm a host for Oblivion?"_

"_Correct." Yes! Twenty for Yuffie, Zero for Nero! "And incorrect," Damn. "You are not anything near Oblivions host. You are more like a temporary life source. As soon as I am conscious again Oblivion will leave you." _

"_And if you don't wake up?"_

"_It will slowly start to consume you and you will die a slow painful death."_

"… _Wow. I learned my lesson - kissing Vincent-look-alikes equals death."_

"_I am going to ignore that. I did not enter your dreams to be insulted" So that's how I got here._

"_I personally think being compared to Vincent is a compliment." Vince is one fine "specimen" haha. Get it? Specimen, because Hojo experimented on him and - ok not funny. Great now the freak is just staring._

"_Ok, what's the deal? Why have you invaded my dreams you stalker?"_

"_You see if I don't regain conscious I die .."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And you die."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Well if Oblivion does not come in contact wit my comatose body I will not wake up."_

"_And we both die."_

"_Correct darling."_

"_So … wait what's your point again?" Either Nero isn't very patient or he wants to strangle me right now - maybe both. A vein in his forehead is popped, his lips are in a tight line and he is glaring daggers at me. Well two can play that game! Glare Battle! Wait no, he is calming down._

"_The point is … if you do not find me soon we will both die."_

"_And by soon you mean?"_

"_Well the usual time limit is eleven months -"_

"_Yes! I can procrastinate a whole year!"_

"… _No. eleven months since my death. You only have one week ... **Wutai Flea**."_

_"Well, I never thought that name would stick. And how am I suppose to find you oh Sable one?"_

"_You will know when you awake. Goodbye, you are invading my quarters"_

"_Hey! Wait-"_

* * *

><p>"OH MY LEVIATHAN!" I fell off the bed in my half-conscious state. What just happened? Lets see, plugged in my night light, went to bed, entered Oblivion, oh yeah, and I got rudely kicked out of Oblivion by Nerie. Crap, what did he tell me … <em>You will know when you awake … <em>I will know when I wake. Stupid-cryptic freak. That was the most absolutely useless piece of information I have ever received- OML! How could I be so blind! I have to call Vinnie!

"Please answer. Please, please, please …" I waited for the dial. "Common Vin-"

"_Yuffie? It's 2:53 …"_

"Details don't matter Vinnie! Come pick me up would ya?"

"_Yuffie, the medic said you had to stay under house observation."_

"For the love of Galian's Kilt Vincent! I know where Nero is!"

"…"

"… Vince?"

"_Get ready."_

"I was born ready." With that I hung up. Let's hope I'm right.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The walk inside the Midgar ruins was quiet. Besides the initial questions of "Where are we going?" and "Are you sure?" Vincent and I stayed silent. It was hard to imagine the decaying structures still held people; three years ago Midgar was bustling with life, even if life below the now crumbling plates was an unhappy one. The ground was littered with old debris, and the gray architecture appeared black in the dead of the night. Even if there was breathing beings in Midgar, they were far from living.

With each step we took our destination became nearer, the mako reactor 0 coming into view.

"I searched all of the mako reactors … There was nothing there."

"Trust me on this Vince, please, I know of a place."

"What place?" his voice was edged with a small amount of doubt.

"You will see." I sped up my pace, putting an end to the conversation. Vincent would never trust me, not the way he trust Cloud, or Reeve or _Shelke_. I might have had a small bonding moment but our relationship is the same. Well, maybe not the same - but we are definitely not friends; I still dislike her with a passion. Though, I somewhat feel bad for her - it's only a matter of time before she runs out of mako, met with the same fate she gave to Shalua.

I came out of my thoughts as the setting before me changed. We had walked inside the reactor. If anything, I was surprised to see it was mostly intact despite having a giant WEAPON burst through its walls. Each step was echoed harshly against the sleek metal floor.

"Vincent …"

"Hn?"

"You should really change shoes. They don't work well with metal surfaces."

"Hmph."

"And we can't forget that you were deemed "The Chihuahua Murderer" at Costa del Sol for impaling three dogs."

"… Yuffie"

"Right, sorry. I promised I wouldn't mention that outside our hotel room." I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Sure dead puppies aren't funny, but Vincent being ran out of the beach by a group of old ladies waving their canes around is. Ahh the memories!

* * *

><p><em>In a dingy hotel room in Costa del Sol ...<em>

_"Vinnie! i brought you some tacos since the mob of old timers is still outside the hotel!"_

_"Yuffie, this will not be mentioned to anyone outside this room understand?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_..._

_"Hey Vince?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"The carpet has chihuahua blood stains, will we have to pay for that?"_

_"... sigh ..."_

* * *

><p>"Where are we heading?" Always to the point, this is why you can't get laid.<p>

"Throne room"

"It was destroyed-"

"I know! But that is where we are heading. Look here it is!"

The throne room really was destroyed. A huge gaping hole was where the floor once was, deep enough you couldn't see the bottom. Only a ledge about a foot wide surrounded the dark pit.

"Ok, you are staying here and I'm jumping in."

"I do not believe that is wise."

"Vince, I know what I'm doing. I won't get hurt."

"You do not know that."

"Yes I do! Why can't you just trust me?"

"… Trust is earned."

Wait. What? Trust is earned? He has to be kidding me TRUST IS EARNED! Have I not worked for it! Have I not risked my life for him and saved his! Have I not shown I am his friend and would jump in between blood thirsty psychopaths for him! No, apparently I haven't. There was no way in hell i once felt attraction for him. I gave him one last look and a nice finger before I jumped down. I didn't need his opinion or assistance. Anything he said as I jumped became a muffled sound as the wind of my fall small rushed by my ears. For a split second I feared jumping wouldn't have been the right choice, but as cool caresses wrapped around my legs I was reassured.

Oblivion wrapped itself firmly around my legs and my once speedy descend slowed till I was floating. The darkness worked as a parachute, slowly dropping me until my feet touched the floor of a cavern. Only certain areas were suitable for walking, since most of the cavern floor was submerged by water. I for one had no interest in finding out how deep it was. I slowly made my way throughout the cavern, letting Oblivion's instincts to lead me to the dark Tsviet. As I walked deeper into the cavern, I came into an area where the water was shallow. It was circular section, with the wall facing the entrance shattered as if it had been smashed with great force. In the center was a small isle, and on top of it was an unconscious Nero the Sable in all his dark, demented glory.

I felt, anger, relief, and pity all at the same time. Anger because this was the man that killed so many, the man who put my life in danger for his survival. Relief, because finding him meant I had a chance at living - and maybe Shelke will run away with him and out of my life (hehe). Pity because it really isn't his fault he is the way he is. Nero was just another victim of a madman's torture, he was kinda like Vincent. Neither wanted to be the way they are now, they didn't have a choice. Not even in his sleep did Nero look peaceful, his body was stiff and his face had a small scowl, the muzzle still wrapped tightly to his head.

I took three slow steps towards him when Oblivion started to grow behind me. It spread everywhere but never passed me, it stayed strictly behind as if waiting for me to let it go. As I continued walking the howling began and became louder with each step I took until I reached him. I knelt beside his form, not quite sure of what to do.

There wasn't necessarily an instruction manual with this whole situation! How am I supposed to wake him up! Damn you Nero, had to be all cryptic and mysterious. I glared at the space in between his closed eyes; it was also covered by the muzzle. I wonder if that thing was comfortable … probably not, maybe I should take it off.

The muzzle was tight and there was no visible latch; the only way to take the muzzle off was to cut it. I lifted Nero's head and took out a small shuriken hidden in my glove. Slowly I started ripping the seams behind his head, careful not to slice his hair or head. When the last seam was broken I gently put his head down (I should just drop it on the stone for dragging me into this …. Demented sicko) and pulled the muzzle off. The edges where the mask was were red and irritated; a small section on his left cheek was bleeding. I touched the injury lightly, wiping away the blood - he might be a monster, but he never chose to become one.

As my fingers floated over his face, Oblivion began seeping through them, embracing Nero. His body became engulfed in darkness, and Oblivion started dissolving into him. Orange orbs opened suddenly and painful gasp filled the air as the dark Tsviet tried to get air in his lungs. Just as his breathing calmed I started feeling weak, I sat in the cold wet floor and my vision started blurring.

Two hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. Clearly Nero still wasn't strong enough to do that. We both staggered over and fell into the shallow water. Nero grunted as my weight fell on top of him, I muttered an apology. Neither of us moved, both to drained to even open our eyes. We laid in our exhaustion, my head on his chest and slept in the cavern water.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>"So she just jumped?"<p>

"… I believe so."

"No scream? No bang?"

"… No"

Reeve stared at the giant hole in front of him; there was no way in Gaea Yuffie would have survived a fall that high. The "entrance to hell", as some of his WRO agents have named it, was too deep to even see the bottom. Valentine had contacted Reeve as soon as Yuffie had jumped and the Commissioner had sent a rescue team immediately.

"Why are we just standing?"

"We lowered one man half an hour ago. As soon as he was out of view he started screaming-"

"Screaming?"

"Yes, he was also three shades paler and in tears."

"Reeve you don't think-"

"Vincent it is more than clear Yuffie got it right. Whatever is happening down there we are not invited."

To say Reeve Tuesti was worried over his intelligence gathering, Cait Sith murdering friend would be an understatement. Reeve Tuesti was on the verge of peeing himself every time he thought of what might be happening to the young woman. Yuffie was the sunshine of AVALANCHE, her care-free nature was what kept everyone sane during the wars; to find out it was that nature that got her involved with such a dark, twisted man was like being punched in the face repeatedly. Reeve was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Shelke walking towards him and standing quietly besides him.

"I believe the phrase is _Gil for your thoughts_." Other than a very noticeable full-body twitch Reeve didn't seemed surprised.

"What if he hurts her?"

"Nero can no longer harm her." Reeve turned towards the Net Diver with an interrogating look.

"If she gets hurt, so will he. If she dies so will he and vice versa." The commissioner was once again reminded how deep the connection really was. One question still itch at the back of his head, and he was no longer afraid to ask.

"Shelke, how do you know so much detail about this?" Shelke kept silent, as if debating whether to tell Reeve or not. She showed no sign of reluctance as she spoke.

"When I turned thirteen and Nero hit his seventeenth birthday we established I would be the connection."

"… Oh"

"Even after my betrayal it was meant to be that way … I wonder why instead he chose her." Her face remained stoic but her eyes held a thoughtful glaze. Shelke displaying emotion, a rare sight indeed. Reeve nodded, not knowing how to respond to that; he was going to keep an eye on ex-Tsviet - her reaction to Nero's decision was anything but normal. Shelke turned and began to walk towards the panicking man who had been lowered earlier. There was no more to be said.

* * *

><p>Pain. Hades Damn, it was painful. Nero's back was sore and the section in which his skin connected to the metal of his wings was burned and stretched in ways that would make a normal man scream in agony. With closer examination he realized his left wing was bent downwards making one of the blades at its tips stab painfully to his upper-arm. Any other injury had most likely been healed. His chest felt constricted, making his breathing a little hard and uncomfortable. He slowly raised his head enough to see a head of messy dark-brown hair on his chest. It was the annoying ninja from AVALANCHE. Her head laid flat on his chest, both arms wrapped around his waist, legs entangled with his. Nero didn't know if to feel flattered she didn't think him freaky enough to be considered un-touchable or be disgusted by the fact he had the cocky brat wrapped around him invading his space. After a minute of contemplation he decided it was both. She was immature and over-confident, her cheerfulness even in the sight of danger and her horrible attitude within Oblivion's domain left much to be desired for her personality. Regardless she was still the only person stupid enough to touch him either that or she was to tired to care.<p>

Unfortunately for him, Yuffie had no plans of leaving anytime soon. Nero had tried waking her but her sleep could be compared to a coma … Wait coma? It hit him right there. The pain he was feeling in his back was to much for a regular human being, nonetheless the fact that transferring Oblivion would have left her exhausted. Yuffie now felt his pain, her body probably comatose itself from the pain. It was obvious he needed to treat his injuries, the last thing he needed was her dying after barely waking up.

Nero gently raised himself into a sitting position, careful not to injure himself more than necessary. Yuffie was already thrown on him so moving her to be able to carry her was easier. He stood up slowly carrying Yuffie bridal style. Oblivion's keeper thanked the universe she was so light, otherwise her weight along with the fact they were somewhat wet would have made him collapsed on top of her. Nero looked up, finding an opening in the cavern roof; the dark Tsviet was in no condition to fly out, his wings were mangled and he was still in a hazy state - but there was no choice. Nero summoned Oblivion and with the help of the dark being he picked up speed and levitated towards the opening. The bent wing repeatedly stabbed him as he flew, and his skin felt ready to rip from his back taking his shoulder blades with it. Yuffie's left arm seemed to be bruising, she was bleeding internally, that much was certain. The metal wings had always been capable of flight, but their material was painful when used in such action even if they were in perfect condition. Nero always saw this as a cruel way for the restrictors to demonstrate their power; giving him the gift of flight - a gift meant to represent freedom, yet making it agonizingly painful to perform. Sick bastards.

As the smell of fresh air filled Nero, he collapsed on the solid ground - Yuffie rolling besides him like a rag doll. They seemed to be in the outskirts of Midgar, outside the once glorious gate. He had to get help, WRO help. Nero reached for the pocket that hung loosely of the Ninja's belt. Inside the apparently waterproof bag (Thank Hades!) lay her PHS and a few materia. He fiddled with the device until he found a promising name _Emo-Gunslinger-of-Doom_ … indeed; if this wasn't Valentine the world had one to many emotionally constipated gun masters. The ring was quickly replaced the raspy voice of a man - Nero got it right.

_"Yuffie."_

"Not quite."

_"What have you done to her?"_

"Stoic even when regarding a friend's life? Fascinating."

_"Do not tempt me to -"_ at this, the gunslingers voice cut off to the sound of arguing in the back. After the sound of the found dropping (and apparently a struggle over the device) a new voice came along.

_"Hello. I'm Reeve Tuesti. Commissioner of the WRO. What- "_

"We are currently outside Midgar. Track us. Your friend is in a self induced coma due to heavy injuries on my body. I suggest you bring medical help." That was all they needed to know. Nero hung up the PHS, throwing aside the device to pay close attention to the blurry night sky. He sat with his legs outstretched, leaning back on his arms. The last time he had seen the sky he was to focused on serving Weiss he never truly admired it. Now, as a man free from rulers he contemplated how damaged the sky was. Shinra had done their job, leaving the sky a blurry mess with few visible stars - with no help in it's cleansing, just left alone to deal with the problems others forced upon it. Perhaps the sky and himself weren't so different, except for the fact that the sky didn't lash out at its enemies and he attempted to destroy humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! and please Review! especially with the characters personalities, sense i seem to be having a bit of trouble with not making them OOC :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Sorry if i took a little longer to update, had to catch up on school things and such.

But i'm back with an update, YAY!

Thank you **pangpond** and **Tina** for reviewing :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless stated otherwise

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me something dude, will I start shrinking once I wake up?"<em>

"_No, the gifts of darkness are permanent. You will keep your acquired height and advance senses."_

"_Well that's good - except for the smell thing. Living in Edge with a sensitive nose is not good."_

"_I wouldn't know. Deepground always smelled of mako. There was no variety."_

"_Oh. Well trust me once you start living around Gaea your nose will be your downfall!"_

"_What makes you so sure I will start living around Gaea as you so put it?"_

"_Where else will you go huh? Some other world with some depressing name like __**Hollow Bastion **__or something?"_

"…"

"_That's what I thought … So what's gonna happen with you?"_

"_Caring for me? Well now, you change your thoughts rather swiftly."_

"_Do not! I'm just curious - yeah I am just curious."_

"_To satisfy your curiosity your people and I have yet to discuss that. They wish for you to be present."_

"_Ah … So tell me Nerie, when will I wake up? As much as I like the redecorating I did here I kinda want to join the living." Yuffie looked around Oblivion, the stain glass door and floor was still present but instead of never ending darkness the circle was now surrounded by what appeared to be a twilight sky. Floating among the different hues were small rock islands, each with a blooming cherry blossom tree lightly sheding a never ending rain of petals. This was no longer just Nero's space, it was only fair she put a little bit of herself in it._

"_Of course, you did redecorate." Nero let the last word drop to a low mumble, he still wasn't sure if he liked the change or not. "As for waking up, you actually have been able to wake up for two days. For whatever reason, you have chosen not too." At this he raised a single eyebrow with a slightly annoyed frown._

"_Hehe looks like I got a bit carried away in here. No problemo though! We can leave right now!"_

"_Good. Your friends are extremely paranoid beings." _

* * *

><p>Through the haziness of long sleep, Yuffie could make out three blurry forms. The one farthest from her leaned against the wall while the other two appeared closer, one sitting at the edge of her bed, the other standing to her left. As her vision got clearer she could make out the three figures. Vincent was leaning at the wall next to the door, Reeve stood to her left and Cloud sat at the edge of the bed. All three men waited patiently for Yuffie to be fully back, Reeve and Cloud had small smiles (Perhaps relieved?). Vincent hid his face inside the crimson collar, eyes blank and staring rather carefully at the white wall across from him.<p>

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity! Too much for Yuffie's liking, Even after sitting straight on her bed and asking where Nero was the silent continue. Reeve was the first to break it, the way his brows furrowed lightly gave away he was thinking rather carefully of his words.

"Shelke is currently speaking to him in the conference room. She seemed - there I say it - looking forward towards speaking to Nero again -"

"Soo Nerie is with the mako junkie. Okay well he told me his fate was undecided so let's head over them and interrupt them shall we!" Truth be told Yuffie didn't want to interrupt; perhaps they were planning on running away together and leaving her alone! But business is business (Stupid Business).

"Nero spoke to you?" Vincent spoke slowly as he took a step forward. Yuffie couldn't help but imagine an impressive doom cloud looming over his head, raining down on all joy and shutting happiness out with the sound of thunder it emitted. To think that at one point in the past 4 years she loved this man was completely astounding to her as she thought _**What in the world was I thinking? **_Vincent was broken beyond repair, at least he refused to fix what little friendship they once had - that was more then enough to push Yuffie completely away.

"Yeah … He woke me up by mind raping me again!" Reeve face palmed at this comment, Vincent's eyes widened if only for a moment (YAY reaction from Valentine!) "Though technically it was more like mind sex because it was definitely consensual." a muffled laugh came from behind Reeves hand, The commissioner could never be serious around the Ninja. The laugh was followed by a rather awkward silence; Cloud (The ultimate blessing from Bahaumat!) broke it. The blonde most likely didn't realize it was there in the first place (The man is the epitome of awkwardness).

"Elena called. She will come by in a week or so."

"Good! With our joined girl power we can get you to cross-dress again." Cloud turned pale at the thought of having to cross dress in public again.

"Mhrm, perhaps its time we drop by on Shelke. Vincent?

"Indeed Reeve." Cloud mumbled a silent 'thank you' to both men as they started exiting the room.

"Wait Reevie! What am I suppose to do here!"

"The nurse will bring you some clothes and un-hook you shortly. We will be waiting in the conference area."

"Yes Commander!"

"… Why must you call me _Commander_? I am Commissioner - you even got Shelke calling me that."

"You see, both Shelke and I agree that you do not _commission_ us jobs - you _command_ us orders and if we politely refuse you take away our months paycheck."

"That was only once and I was bluffing." Reeve let out an exasperated sigh. He could not believe she still remembered that incident.

"Once is all you need Cat-Man, once is all you need."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes, fifteen long agonizing minutes of staring blankly into even blanker mako blue eyes. Both Tsviet and ex-Tsviet sat silently across from each other. What exactly was he suppose to say? Sorry for trying to murder you after you betrayed your people? No, that was no way to break the ice - even if all he wanted to do was hit her with the butt of his gun in the back of her big-square head. At the same time he wanted to apologize and hug her and use his heavy accent to make her laugh. That was what they did back when she was ten and he thirteen - back when they were sane. But they were no longer kids, and regaining sanity was a harsh path to travel. Both had begun the path, but she was ahead and he barely starting - they were no longer in it together. The silence stretched for a few minutes before the mako child spoke.<p>

"Why her?" That was not what Nero expected to be their memorable ice-breaker. By 'her' she clearly meant Yuffie, by 'why' she meant why not herself instead. Nero contemplated the question; he didn't think he would ever have to answer that.

"… You became tainted. Not just by mako but your sanity collapsed just like the rest of us."

"You are lying. If sanity was the case Yuffie Kisaragi is more tainted then you and I." Her expression remained stoic but her eyes glazed with a tiniest bit of anger. She was right after-all, as far as sanity came Yuffie was just as bad if not worse. Shelke had seen with her own eyes the Ninja transform from an irritating ball of sunshine into a cold-blooded killer that resembled a first generation Turk. Shelke could admit she was detached and a little sadistic but she was forced to become what she was - the Wutain heiress was not. She killed with no remorse or honor; she crept in the darkness and slit throats without warning like the ninja she was bred to be. After completing her kill she would immediately turn into a happy carefree person, like if the warm blood on her hands was not existent. The head of Bio-Engineering knew she was right; sanity had nothing to do with the dark Tsviets decision.

"I believe you have no right to declare someone insane, for you happen to still fit that category."

"You have only witness the side she wishes for you to see, besides your encounters during Deepground have you ever seen her do her _job_? Shelke was un-naturally out of character, her voice rose a little with each word until her anger and hurt was evident. Nero couldn't say he was surprised, when she was once a normal child she would be prone to random emotional breakdowns. That of course changed over the decade underground, much like everyone and everything else that inhabited Deepground.

"I have." She began again. "Not only have I seen her in the midst of battle - or in her case assassinations, but I have also inspected Yuffie Kisaragi's memories and dreams, her innermost thoughts -"

"You performed a Net Dive on her. Invaded her mind with your signature skill. I must say I am quite impressed."

"Indeed I have Nero, believe me when I tell you she was born and raised to become a Wutain killing machine. The rest of AVALANCHE might not realize or want to see it, but Yuffie Kisaragi has a darker side, one that if permanently released could destroy us all." At this point she was leaning forward, palms planted firmly on the Mideelian wood table, her anger slowly leaving her features - turning her once more into the stoic woman-child. She slowly sat back down, blank expression back to her person.

"I am sorry."

"I too apologize."

"… For _everything"_

"For everything" She repeated unemotionally. The apology was too cold and too formal, but it was all that was needed. She might no longer carry the title - but they were Tsviets and Tsviets didn't need emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>

Also, to everyone who has favorite and put this on story alert **please review** :)

its helpful for me as an author to hear opinions and commentary, even if all you write is 'good chapter'. It gets me motivated :D


End file.
